


美色撩人

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Parallel Universes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 情场老手勾引小处男。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 25





	美色撩人

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Ayasa绚沙---告白の夜  
> Attention：  
> 双杀手，半架空；  
> 419梗，假·PWP·真·醒脾作文，看着屁话一堆其实一点都不刺激的烂梗集合；  
> 短篇一发完；  
> 送给阿渊，恭喜考试顺利通过！
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

Reborn是在舞会上遇见这个让他心动的猎物的。  
当时他正穿过长廊，和路过的后勤人员巧妙地交换了手中的琴盒，盒中的汤姆枪也顺利变成了无害的小提琴。他一边漫不经心地听着通讯耳机里好友的絮絮叨叨，一边视线冷冽地扫过整个大厅，却在看到这个猎物时半途逗留。  
他看到了一位介于少年和青年之间的同性。褐发，棕眼，粉唇，暖白皮肤。五官分开看只能算清秀，骨相却好，结合在一起有种模糊了性别和国界的美：既有男性的英挺，也有女性的缱绻；既有东方的秀丽，也有西方的深邃。而在这交流声不绝的舞会中，这个人就像误闯丛林的小动物一般，即使穿着一身得体的黑色西装，也让人看出了几分惊慌失措。  
这是个尤物。见多识广的男人第一时间意识到了这一点。  
他的视线隐晦地下移。虽然穿得严实，却还是能从那挺直的背、那窄瘦的腰、那被西装裤包裹的臀看出隐藏其下的不错的身材。然而，在这具身体之上，却有一个碍眼的东西：一只涂着正红指甲油的女人的手。他这才看到在旁边，有一位女士正贴着这个人，状似亲密地说着话。只是，那只手用力过猛，暴露了两人并不熟悉的事实。  
Reborn微微眯起眼，露出一点危险的笑容来。他倒是没想到，只是出来跑一趟任务，还能有这样的意外收获。随手摘了通讯耳机，对着轻飘飘地说了一句：“你善后，我今天不回去了。”就把好友的惊愕与脏话都扔进了一边的垃圾桶。  
然后，他提着琴盒，目标明确地向大厅正中走去。

纲吉没想到自己难得出任务也能遇到这么倒霉的事。还没顺利摸到目标对象的房间，就被莫名其妙的路人缠了上来。问题是他在这方面的经验基本上为零，半天也没能脱身。  
就在他疲于应付这位不知道为什么对他情有独钟的女士的时候，一只手突然从一旁出现，轻轻拍了拍这位女士的肩。纲吉后知后觉地抬头，看到一个陌生的英俊男人低头冲着他轻轻笑了下，然后对着身旁的女士说道：“不好意思，这位美丽的女士，我和他有约在先了。能请你赏个脸放他离开吗？”  
这声音低低的慢慢的，震动心弦，格外好听。  
一直抓在臂上的手竟然真的松开了。纲吉愣了愣，转头看到这位女士也迷迷瞪瞪地看着这个男人，松开手后才狐疑地看向自己，似乎在怀疑他们是否认识。他连忙抓住机会，应声道：“他就是我要找的人。你看，我没骗你。”  
嗯，有些急了，可能会被听出破绽。Reborn瞥了一眼青年毛茸茸的发顶。不过也无伤大雅。他冲着这位女士微微一笑，拉着青年向一边走去。  
纲吉背僵着走出五米，这才松了一口气。他抬头看着走在他身边的男人。“谢谢你。”他压低了声音感激道。  
这也太容易相信人了吧？Reborn的浅笑颇具深意。“我帮你是有自己的目的的。”他漫不经心地答，“你叫什么名字？”  
纲吉有了点警惕心。“……纲吉。”他并没有说自己的全名。  
Reborn却一点也不在意。他停下脚步，转过身来。圆呢帽的浅浅阴影下，一双深邃的眼睛轮廓分明，漆黑神秘，却带着令人醉心的笑影。“纲，初次见面。请允许我做一个自我介绍。我叫Reborn，是一个音乐家。”  
纲吉这才看到他手上的琴盒。“小提琴？”  
Reborn放下琴盒，取出了里面的小提琴。这是一把顶级的斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴，一看便是由主人精心保养，能奏出这世界上最动听的乐音。“现在，作为我们相遇的庆贺，我想送你一个礼物。”他笑着抬起手来，重重打了一个响指。  
大厅的灯突然全部暗下来。一束光落了下来。Reborn向后一步，踏进了那道光里。接着他便听见他花钱收买了的司仪拿着麦克风的声音。  
“接下来，让我们欢迎著名小提琴演奏家Reborn先生为大家带来一曲，《告白的夜晚》！”  
对于杀手来说，乐器演奏也是必修课之一。Reborn微微低下头来，将小提琴架到肩颈之间，一手按弦，一手执弓。试探着稍微调了一下音，他终于做好了全部的准备。所有人的视线都投向了他，他却只抬眼看向站在他面前的猎物，浅浅笑了一下，动了动唇。  
纲吉眼睛微微睁大，下意识地后退了一步。还不等他反应过来，弦音已缓缓而起，娓娓而来，仿佛缱绻的月光，仿佛月光下粼粼的湖面，仿佛湖边难以言说的少女心事。随着乐曲渐进，那委婉难言的弦音渐渐高昂，带上了一丝令人动容的哀婉惆怅，似乎是对过往心事的追忆。再一次变奏，连绵的弦音多了些回转，让听者的心都纷乱了。  
这是一首有着充沛情感的琴曲，在这个男人的手下，本来如诉如泣的曲子也变得浪漫热烈。正如它的名字一般，这是属于夜的告白，是一场盛大的求爱。  
而刚刚，就在刚刚，纲吉看到这个男人无声地对自己说：只送给你。  
他愣愣地看着这个男人。而男人也始终看着他。那双黑眸如同漩涡，那带笑的薄唇如同诱饵，那卷曲的鬓角如同钓钩，那五官丰挺的面庞是如此撩动人心，让纲吉的注意力也渐渐涣散。他只能听到那首缠绵的小提琴曲，只能看到光下这个男人高挑的身影。他下意识地紧紧抿住了唇，只担心自己的心要不受控制地跳出来。  
第一次，他听到了自己杂乱的心跳，忽轻忽重，忽快忽慢，让他怀疑自己要在此地心脏病发。但他却连抬手摸一摸胸口的力气也没有。  
一曲终了他也没回过神。四周传来热烈的掌声。Reborn冲着四周躬身致谢，又一次走出聚光灯，走到纲吉面前。他看着这张小脸上神情恍惚，露出了势在必得的笑容。“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”他带着笑意和笃定问。  
然而出乎他意料的是，他的猎物愣了一下，猛地回过神来，然后说了一句：“……抱歉。”就转身落荒而逃。

纲吉也不知道自己该去哪儿，他只是下意识地逃走了。他有一种强烈的预感，只要再在那个男人面前多站一秒，他就会彻底沦陷。  
等他反应过来，他已经到了洗手间，用冷水狠狠地洗了洗脸，才觉得自己的脑子清楚了一点。冲着镜子里满脸通红的自己摇了摇头，又拍了拍脸，他点开通讯。  
才一连接上信号，对面就传来了声音：“……终于联系上你了。刚才怎么回事？”  
“出了点意外。现在情况怎么样？”  
“任务失败了。已经有人先去一步，现在目标已经确认死亡了。”  
纲吉有些惊讶。他没有想到竟然还有人和自己抢单。更意外的是，竟然做得如此干脆利落，比他还要早一步。在业内，能有这样水准的人一只手也数得出来。他抿了抿唇。“好吧。”这多少让他有点失落。  
“你也别太难过了。我听说是业内第一的那个家伙的做的，争不过他也正常。你就好好休息吧，在那儿玩一会儿也行，不用着急回来。”  
听着上线的关切，纲吉的心情也好了一些。“放心吧。那我就不急着回去了。”  
联络完，他将通讯工具和事先准备好的任务工具都扔进了垃圾桶，一边脱下皮手套塞进口袋，一边忍不住叹了一口气。  
“在想什么？”一个男声突然问道。  
纲吉抬头，看到了那个他刚刚逃离的对象。“你怎么来了！”他惊讶地问道。  
Reborn微微眯起眼来，看着纲吉还附着些许水滴的面庞，在卫生间的白光下，这张脸看上去越发白皙，浅粉的唇上泛着未干的水光，让人口干舌燥。他两三步跨上前去，逼得站在水池边的纲吉后仰靠上墙。两个人之间的空气突然就暧昧了起来。Reborn低头凑近，凝视着那双眨动着试图闪躲的眼睛，直到两个人几乎亲上，这才慢条斯理地问：“你刚才为什么逃走？”  
低低的声音骚动耳廓，让人发痒。纲吉想抬手揉揉耳朵，却被两人间过近的距离吓得一动也不敢动。他垂着眼，吹气一般地答：“不、不为什么。”  
小骗子。Reborn却也不深究。“纲，”他越发放轻了声音，“看着我。”  
纲吉的脸上显露出挣扎，最终还是不甘不愿地抬起眼来。但这一抬眼便再也移不开。男人宛如子夜的眸，刀削斧劈的面庞和带着坏笑的唇实在太过迷人，是极致的英俊也是极致的性感，写满了让人心动脸红的暗示。“干嘛……”他的底气也越来越不足。  
“你喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”只怕有人就站在旁边也听不清Reborn在说些什么，但这悄悄话却顺利地流进了纲吉的耳廓。  
这到底该答什么呢？纲吉只觉得自己失去了思考能力。就在他没能抵挡住诱惑抬眼的那个瞬间，他就彻底失去了自主权。他迷迷糊糊地说出了真心话：“喜欢。”这是一首浪漫的、满载情感的、让他心动的乐曲。在这之前，他从来不知道自己能因为一首小提琴曲如此惊慌失措。  
“那……”Reborn恶趣味地拉长了尾音，让人凭空生出些期待，却又有着忐忑与畏惧。他又凑近了一点，这下能证明他们没在接吻的便只有两唇间稀薄的空气。“你喜欢我吗？”  
这下纲吉是真的慌乱了。“我……”喜欢？他确实因为这个男人心动，被这个男人迷倒，但是他从来也没有喜欢过男人啊！可不喜欢？似乎也不完全是……这个男人的魅力，就连同性都忍不住要为他折服……他的眼神又渐渐涣散了起来。  
Reborn忍不住轻笑了一声。“我会让你说出口的。”他终于穿透那薄薄的空气，咬上了那两瓣他肖想已久的唇。  
纲吉从来没有经历过吻，而这个男人的吻对于他来说显然难度太高。他还没来得及彻底张开嘴，就被灵巧的舌侵入了口腔。男人的舌尖在他的齿缝、舌根和上颚四处点火，让他张嘴都张得酸累。绵软的舌被缠住，被迫舞动，舌与舌的摩擦让人头皮发麻，不由自主地就软了腰。一只手却恰到好处地扶住了他的腰，将他的身体贴向另一个灼热的身体。这个吻太过漫长，太过灼热，连鼻息都无法降温。纲吉半眯着眼，看到了男人凝视着自己的眸，便羞得再也不愿睁开。无法吞咽的唾液被迫顺着嘴角缓缓流下，他却也无法顾及，只是下意识地攥住了男人的西装下摆。他感觉自己几乎要喘不过气来，一时间什么都无法思考。只有难以言说的感受，似快似痛，残留在脑海。  
Reborn吻得专注，另一只手却毫不留情地落在那视线流连过的臀上。纲吉的臀不算特别饱满，却也有足够的弧度和肉感。瘦而有力的大手轻轻抚弄两下，便毫不留情地揉捏起来，让怀里的青年下意识躲了一下，却也无处可躲。Reborn打着转揉捏着，让那团柔软却富有弹性的软肉在自己的手中得到了充分的爱抚。而只是这样一点小小的抚慰，就让怀里这个小男孩的性器不由自主地挺立起来。  
相连的唇间，纲吉发出了一点不自觉的哼唧，却无法形成有意义的音节。  
真可爱。Reborn忍不住想。他眼中笑意更深，却短暂地抽离。被他压在墙上的纲吉已经西装变皱，恍惚的面庞带着一丝疑惑看着他。谁能拒绝这样纯真的引诱呢？至少Reborn不行。他眸色一暗，嘴边的笑容却越发深：“在这里，会被看到的。”  
纲吉愣了一下才反应过来，脸立刻涨红了。他从来没有过这样的经验，下意识边向Reborn求助：“那、那怎么办？”他的声音也有点哑了，充满了让人心惊的情色意味。  
Reborn拉着趔趔趄趄的纲吉进了隔间，将门“咔”地一声锁死，这才转过身来。他将人拉进怀里，低头欲吻，却坏心眼地停住，意味深长地问：“还想要吗？”  
纲吉本就红着脸脑子不清楚，下意识反问：“要什么？”  
Reborn抬手轻轻点了点他的唇，笑而不语。  
纲吉睁大了眼，下一秒却躲开了这过分灼热的视线。他咬了咬下唇，片刻后才虚弱地答：“要……”  
Reborn被这个小家伙逗笑了。虽然害羞，但意外地还算直率。于是他也轻轻捏起纲吉的下巴，给了他最灼热的吻，吮吸他滋味浅淡的舌尖，吮出搅动耳膜的水声。另一只手则轻巧地解开西装，从裤子中稍微扯出些衬衫下摆，手掌便从纽扣的缝隙中钻了进去。  
贴上纲吉腰上那光滑的皮肤，一时间Reborn竟不知掌心的热度是来自自己还是来自对方。但这也无关紧要。他煽情地摩挲着对方的腰腹，顺着浅浅的腹肌线上下滑动，用指尖轻抠着对方可爱的肚脐，感受到那轻颤着的肚皮下意识回缩了一下，这才抽出。  
沿着衬衫向上抚摸，从胸口的缝隙穿入的手指准确地找到了胸前的红点。Reborn才轻轻按压了一下，纲吉的身体就猛地向后一弹。两人的唇也短暂分开。纲吉下意识地抱怨：“痒。”  
Reborn却追过去咬住他的唇，手指越发用力地捏住了那小小的红点，碾弄揉搓起来。纲吉只觉得痒中是刺痛，稍稍麻木后又有些舒服，一时竟也不再躲，反而在对方的手指离开后下意识地向前凑，希望能得到更多爱抚。  
这是一具青涩但坦荡的身体。Reborn意识到了这一点，越发觉得有趣。他萌生了好奇，想要将这具身体的敏感点一一找到，掌控在手中。  
他终于抬起头，离开了这张他品尝得爱不释口的唇。吻落到了唇间，鼻尖，脸颊。他撩起了纲吉的头发，含住他的耳尖轻轻咬了一下。  
“别！”纲吉模模糊糊地喊了一声，身体却忍不住颤抖起来。  
Reborn却不纠缠，抬起纲吉的下巴，顺着他的颈侧一点点向下吮吻，用舌尖在这白皙的皮肤上留下一个个湿漉的印记，用牙齿浅浅地咬了一下那因为过度紧张而上下滑动的不明显的喉结，用唇瓣印满锁骨正中那个小小的浅窝。  
纲吉被吻得失神，也不知道自己已经被扯松领带解开第一颗扣子。他只觉得自己暴露在外的每一寸皮肤似乎都得到了光顾，或者在被光顾的路上。吻留下的水渍在皮肤上风干，让那一片片皮肤紧绷得有些不舒服。纲吉微微低头看到了Reborn的软帽顶，这才意识到这个男人到现在为止都游刃有余地品尝着自己。而他却衣物凌乱，面色绯红，下身也涨得不舒服。  
“真狡猾……”他低声咕哝道。  
Reborn听到了他的声音，抬起头来看他。“什么？”他的眸色似乎越发深了，在顶灯下，那白色的高光亮得骇人。  
纲吉却不知道该怎么说，犹豫了一下，抬起手抓住了Reborn的领带扯了出来，手从西装外侧的边缘探进去，学着Reborn的样搭在他胸前。却到底不够大胆，隔着层衣服也不敢乱动。然而，在那衣料之下，坚实的肌肉即使不需要来回抚摸也能感受到。这让纲吉在心中小小惊呼了一声。  
Reborn的呼吸一梗，突然就被这连调情也算不上的举动勾动，丧失了耐心。他的手一下子穿进了西装裤，隔着内裤按住了对方早就挺立了许久的性器。  
纲吉呼吸一窒，不知道一直慢条斯理的Reborn为什么突然如此急切。但他也没工夫去想。那灼热的手掌隔着被濡湿的内裤上下抚摸着，恰到好处的施加着压力，带来了最直接的刺激和快感。他向后一退，却一下子撞到了隔间的分隔板上。他这才回过神来：这里可是厕所啊！“唔……哼，别……”他忍不住出声阻止。  
男人的唇语却又落到耳边：“小声点，会被听到的。”气声中带着笑意，很明显是在看笑话。  
纲吉却吓得一下子咬住了唇，却还是忍不住发出短促的喘息。顺着骨缝传递的声音在耳中显得越发响，他却无论如何也无法再压制。因为男人已经解开了他的皮带，缓缓拉下了他的西装裤拉链，将内裤往下一扯，泛红的性器便挺立在空气。那双大手终于倒扶着握住了茎体，在空气中缓缓撸动起来。  
门外突然传来聊天声和伴随而入的脚步声。纲吉吓得整个人都僵住了，一下子就屏住了呼吸。他猛地转头看向Reborn，狠狠摇了摇头，眼神中满是焦急。  
Reborn却一点也不在意，边变换着力道边在纲吉耳边问：“这样可以吗？还是更喜欢这样？腰动了一下啊，是更喜欢这样吗？”他发出了浅浅的悦耳笑声。  
纲吉被这坏心眼的男人折磨得苦不堪言，却又无法逃脱。全身上下最脆弱的地方被人掌控，机械的摩挲之间却带来了极大的快感，尤其是当这摩挲来自一只不属于自己的手。这种新奇的体验，这种在半开放空间的羞耻感，都让纲吉快感倍增。他颤抖着身体，全靠背后的隔板和攥紧对方衣服的手才能勉强站住，却连一点声音都不敢发出。一时间，耳中全都是黏糊的水声。  
过了好一会儿，冲水声、洗手声和离去的脚步声相继而来，纲吉才猛地松了一口气，发出了小猫一般细细的呻吟。他吓得心跳都要停了，刚才差点都喘不上气。  
Reborn却又在他耳边吐露恶魔的引诱：“真可爱，纲。低头看看你自己。”他的声音也变哑了，只不过是在勉强忍耐在这里捕获这只美味的猎物的欲望。而在他不好受的时候，自然也不会让这个可怜的小家伙好受的。  
纲吉明知道自己不该听Reborn的话，却还是鬼使神差地低头。明明是早就熟悉得不能再熟悉的自己的身体，却被Reborn搅乱了稀疏的体毛，变得格外淫靡。撸动之间，顶端分泌的液体随着掌心涂满整个性器，让茎体都是亮晶晶的水光。纲吉看得心头一跳，连忙抬起头来。然而，那只手在自己的腿间为非作歹的影像却挥之不去。他抬头看着头顶的光，闭上了眼，咬紧了牙，却还是在男人的手里一下子射了出来。  
Reborn也没想到他突然就射了出来，虽然有些惊讶，却也只是意味深长地看了纲吉一眼，就拿开了手。从一旁抽了些纸，他将兜在掌心的精液擦去扔掉，这才又抽了几张，为纲吉贴心地做清理。  
纲吉本来还因为高潮有点回不过身，顿时吓了一下，屁股都往后躲了躲。“不……不用，我自己来。”他还是不敢大声说话。  
Reborn却压根不理，仔仔细细地为他擦干净，又用干净的手为他拉好内裤。剩下的工作实在无法代劳，而且他要是继续摸下去可能真的会忍不住在这里把人上了。于是他只是示意纲吉整理好，自己则深呼吸了好几下，才压住了燥热和焦急。  
确认外面没有人后，Reborn才打开门。纲吉警惕地探了探头，才猛地跳了出去。Reborn看得好笑，也跟着出来。他走到水池边，先慢条斯理地洗了手，又用冷水稍微擦了擦脸，才觉得热气降了下去。  
他一转头，之间纲吉扭扭捏捏地站在旁边，一副无所适从的样子。竟然没跑。不过，都做到这个份上了，再跑似乎也确实太掩耳盗铃。Reborn觉得有趣，忍不住逗他：“怎么？等我还有什么事？”  
纲吉瞪大了眼，没想到刚刚才把自己摸了个遍的男人竟然第一句会是这个。他突然就狐疑起来，怀疑自己只是单纯地被占了便宜……不，也许是自己占了对方的便宜？毕竟全程，他除了被亲被摸以外，根本什么也没做。他突然有点不舒服起来，无意识地微微鼓起脸。  
Reborn也不知道面前的小家伙在想什么，竟然还赌起气来。就在他好整以暇地准备结束这个游戏的时候，就见对方隐晦地向他身下指了指，吞吞吐吐地问：“要、要我帮忙吗？”  
因为刚刚的刺激，他的下面还未完全平复。  
Reborn的表情一下子就全部消失了。他凝视着纲吉，直到把对方盯得心头打鼓，这才无可奈何地叹了一口气，笑着宣判道：“希望你清楚你说了些什么，小家伙。”

在用房卡刷开房门的一瞬间，Reborn就把纲吉一下子推了进去。本来就因为开房而迷茫的纲吉顿时懵了，跌进房间还未站稳就被Reborn压在了门上。  
这吻和刚才完全不是一个级别。湿热的舌一下子就占据了口腔，激烈地戳刺着搅动着。纲吉有些适应不了这样的节奏，忍不住自喉间发出了含糊不清的抱怨，却也无法阻止男人捉住他的双臂压在头顶，单腿抵开他的双腿向上顶着他的性器，另一只手毫不犹豫地解开外套扯出衬衫下摆从下方直接摸了进去。  
“唔……嗯……”纲吉仰着头承受着狂风暴雨一般的吻，根本无处可躲。“呲啦”一声，衬衫被利落地撕破，胸膛腰腹都暴露在空气中，灼热的身体在微凉中止不住地颤抖。可是男人火热的手却从腰侧向后摸到他的腰窝，将他抱了个满怀。两个人的下身贴在了一起，纲吉一下子就感受了对方强烈的存在感，下意识地动了一下。  
对于Reborn来说，这和求欢的蹭动也没有差别。他眼眸微眯，终于大发慈悲放开了纲吉的唇，附身浅浅地啄吻了几下脖颈和胸膛，就来到了胸前，一口叼住了那浅粉色的诱人果实。  
“嘶……”牙齿陷进乳尖的一瞬有些疼，纲吉猝不及防地倒抽了一口气。但很快，这疼痛就变成了麻痒，变成了钝钝的快意。“嗯……哈……”另一边难免寂寥，Reborn抬手轻捻，让指尖重复着和舌尖一般旋转的动作模式，时而掐弄轻咬，时而抚摸舔吻，让纲吉不由自主地挺起胸来，接受这过于缠绵的互动。他的腰也无意识地小幅轻动，蹭着Reborn的膝盖，让性器在粗糙的摩擦中能够获得一点快感。  
Reborn抬起头来，被对方难以忍耐的姿态逗笑了。他仔细欣赏了一下这张潮红迷离的面庞，只觉得自己的急切都变得可以忍耐起来，这才慢条斯理地提醒：“别着急，我们去床上。”  
去床上的一路却也不安生。Reborn从背后抱着纲吉，一边推着他走，一边低头吻他的后颈，用手抚摸他的前胸，鼓胀的下身紧紧贴着他的臀缝。纲吉走得脚软，因为来自身后的吻而侧仰着头，全靠Reborn抱着才勉勉强强走到床边，在膝盖抵到床沿时脱去鞋跪坐上去。Reborn也跟着上了床，将人拉进怀里，从背后扯开纲吉破烂的衬衣吻他的肩。  
随着吻一步步向手臂而去，Reborn也渐渐脱去了纲吉的一边衣服。另一边自然如法炮制。将纲吉上身脱了个精光，他又将手向下伸，要去脱纲吉的裤子。  
后背贴上了男人的西装，纲吉才终于从情欲的漩涡中挣脱片刻，下意识捉住了Reborn的手。  
Reborn稍微动了动，没扯动。他读懂了这是纲吉无声的拒绝。竟然还有小脾气了。他浅笑着凑到纲吉耳边，咬住他脆弱的耳骨，将气声送进他的耳道：“……怎么了……”  
“嗯……你……你太坏了……”纲吉实在受不了耳朵被咬，发出了小小的呻吟。  
Reborn却变本加厉地让舌头沿着那秀美耳骨的外轮廓向下滑，让情色的水声填满敏锐的耳窝。他低低笑了一声，这笑声像被拨动的贝斯线一样让人头皮发麻。“我怎么了？”  
纲吉用尽全部意志力才让自己不被这男人的美声迷惑。“我都被脱光了，你还……”他突然觉得这话有点羞耻，却因为并不是第一次这么想，还是红着脸说出了心底的抱怨，“你还穿得这么整齐。”  
Reborn挑起一边眉，没想到会听到这样的答案。他松开了纲吉，拉着对方的手让人转了个圈，变成面对面的姿态，然后张开手。“想的话，就自己来脱。”他凝视着纲吉道。  
纲吉被这视线烧得闪闪躲躲，一下子就绞紧了手指。他怎么也没想到Reborn会这么说。  
Reborn却捏起他的下巴不许他躲，还凑上前去低声诱哄：“别怕，纲。我怎么做，你就学着怎么做。来试试，很简单的。”他最是知道自己怎样最迷人，似有若无地噙着一撇笑，让面前的纲吉登时脑子一片空白，抬起手摸上了他的西装。  
直到解开了第一颗扣子，纲吉才知道自己上了美色的当。他有些懊悔，手停在了原地，不知如何是好。犹豫了好一会儿，才在Reborn鼓励的笑容中，微微颤抖着继续了下去。  
纲吉从不知道脱衣服是一件这么尴尬的事情。两个人静默而坐。而他随着低着头努力认真解钮扣，却还是能感觉到Reborn宛如实质的视线。这让他在解扣子的时候手都不稳，常常好几下才能解开一个扣子，扯领带摘帽子的时候也不敢用力，扯衬衫的时候还不小心碰到了对方胯间那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，吓得他触电般缩回手。视线偏向一边，他甚至都不敢直视男人的身体。  
好不容易解完扣子，Reborn却依旧一动不动。纲吉只得抬手去脱对方的衣服，却被压住了身体。他疑惑地看着Reborn。  
男人温文尔雅地提醒：“我怎么做，你就怎么做。”  
纲吉的脸一下就红了。想起被撕碎衬衫的那一刻，他的视线终于落到了男人的胸膛上。不得不说，Reborn的身材很不错。虽然没有纲吉那么白，却肌肉分明，线条漂亮，一看就是充满力量的男人身体。纲吉颤着手轻轻覆了上去。男人的胸肌虽然并不夸张，却比自己要坚硬不少。可是，他做了半天思想工作，也没法像Reborn一样，去舔吻那看上去有些可爱的小小乳头。他怯怯地抬起眼来，水灵灵的褐色眼睛写满了求饶。  
Reborn轻轻舔了舔唇角，终于按捺不住地和他交换了一个短暂的吻。“算了，不为难你了。”毕竟自己也要忍不住了。“乖，躺下去。”  
他随手扯开领带，脱了上衣，覆上了这具劲瘦的身体。大掌流连在他的视线曾停驻过的地方，尽情地将心中肖想的线条与现实联系在一起。另一只手则痛快地脱了对方的裤子和袜子，连带内裤都扯了一半下来。  
被吻得魂不守舍的纲吉还不知道自己已经近乎被脱光。暖黄的灯落在这具暖白的东方人身体上，竟有些朦胧温柔之美。Reborn能看得出来，这也是一具勤加锻炼的身体。虽然肌肉量偏少，但线条好看，肩平腰窄，臀翘腿直，富有弹性的肌肉和光滑无暇的皮肤更是增添了美感。而且……他的视线落到了纲吉又一次变得精神的性器。  
意味不明地笑了一声，他却不去动那可怜的小东西。“以前和男人做过吗？”一边从床头柜拿润滑剂，他一边漫不经心地问。  
纲吉别过了头：“……没有。”别说和男人了，和谁都没做过啊。说来，这还是他的第一次性体验，谁能想到一上来就这么刺激？  
Reborn倒也不意外。这都是能从身体上看出来的东西。只是他又有了些新想法。“那我就是你的第一个老师了？”他撑在纲吉上方，将润滑剂举到他面前轻轻晃了晃，意味深长地说，“放心，我会好好教你的。”  
当着纲吉的面用润滑剂抹满手指，他一手驾着纲吉的膝盖把他的腿抬起来，另一只沾满润滑剂的手穿进臀缝，贴在了后方的入口处。“首先教你第一件事，”他瞥了纲吉一眼，“男人和男人做爱，用的是这里。”说着便毫不犹豫地借着润滑从紧闭的入口处滑了进去。  
“什……！”纲吉一下子咬紧了唇，没想到Reborn这么直接。异物感让他的眼睛一下子激出了些泪水。他深呼吸了一口气，努力去适应这突然的侵入。  
Reborn却不打算停，只是一边在后方抠弄着，一边抬手抚慰着纲吉的性器。“这是第二件事。”他低语道，“在扩张的时候慰问一下你的小家伙，会更容易放松。”  
天啊！这男人都是什么恶趣味啊！纲吉涨红了脸一句话都说不出来。他憋屈地感受到了Reborn利落的手法带来的快感。只不过刚才帮他撸了一次，弱点就被掌握了个彻底。他闭上眼，用手背挡住光，不愿意面对这个在他身上为非作歹的男人。也只有这样，才能放任自己凌乱的喘息充斥整个房间。  
然而，不等他适应，身体里的某个开关突然被按住，电流一般的快感一下子蹿上了脑海。“哈……嗯！哼……”他忍不住发出了让自己都觉得吃惊的呻吟，在这夜色之中显得格外清晰。  
“这是第三件事。”Reborn的声音迟了一秒才来，“男人也可以通过后面获得快感。记住这个位置，这是你的前列腺，也是你获得快感的开关。”  
而纲吉却已经无法听见这声音带着些许调侃说出的话。他感觉到，有一个小小的力量正落在他从不知道的弱点处，一下又一下地刺激着他的大脑。前后夹击让这快感更加剧烈，这是他从来没有体会过的、近乎窒息的快感。  
“呜……别……嗯哼……”他忍不住想要求饶，腰下意识地抬起，却不知道是躲还是迎，只知道自己无法逃离这欲望的牢笼。高潮的冲动又一次涌来，在一次又一次的快感累积之中逐渐攀上高峰，却在即将登上最高点的瞬间戛然而止。他泪眼朦胧地移开手，却看不清男人的面庞，只能哀哀地乞求：“呜……Reborn……让我、让我射。”  
“不行。”Reborn却紧紧地按住了他的顶端，阻止那些乳白的液体向外喷涌。“这是第四件事，在正餐之前别吃太多甜点，不然你会受不了的。”他低下头来，在纲吉的额头上印下一个温柔的吻。“忍着点。”他轻声哄道。  
不忍着又能如何呢？纲吉委委屈屈地点了头，任由自己的性器因为无法射精而在对方的手中微微颤抖，也任由男人将第二根、第三根手指塞进他的后面，一次又一次攻击自己无法触摸的软肋。他的腰彻底软了，眼泪从眼角滑落下来，咬着牙也无法压抑呻吟。  
终于，Reborn的手从纲吉的身体中抽出，拿起一个安全套抵到纲吉嘴边：“咬开。”  
纲吉看了看Reborn，又看了看眼前这个小小的塑料包装袋，犹豫了一下，还是乖乖地张嘴咬住了边缘，借着力向下撕开。  
看到纲吉这幅乖巧的模样，Reborn也呼吸一窒。不可否认，这整个夜晚，他都在逗弄这个小家伙，试探他的底线。然而，当对方露出小小的牙齿听话地撕开安全套包装的瞬间，他突然就有一种冲动，要撬开这张嘴，将自己的精液全部灌进去。这张乍一看有些纯真的面庞，在床上就会有如此惊人的魅力，这让他也意想不到。  
太乖的人，在床上可是会受欺负的。  
他脱了裤子，为自己套上安全套。“这是第五件事，无论如何，记得戴套。”他的话语变得短促了些，笑容也消失了。“忍着点。”他咬着牙提醒了一句，将顶端对准那因为润滑已经微微张开的穴口，然后毫不犹豫地用力推了进去。  
“啊！……呜、痛……”惊呼后才是迟来的喊痛。纲吉红了眼眶，欲落不落的眼泪却都被Reborn吻去。男人的手在他身上四处抚慰，试图转移他的注意力，后方却始终坚定不移地缓缓向内推进，即使忍着些微疼痛也要贯穿这紧窄的通道。等到到了最里面，两个人都出了一头汗。  
Reborn一边等纲吉适应，一边温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊。这张脸真小，让他觉得自己一掌便可拢住大半。他的手指又落到了那张唇上，想起了一件事。“纲。”  
“嗯？”纲吉的声音满是浓重的鼻音。  
Reborn吻了吻他的嘴角，哑着声音问：“喜欢我吗？”  
纲吉抬起眼帘，朦胧的泪眼中，男人的眸却格外清晰。他倔强地闭上了眼，依旧不愿意答。怎么能让这个坏心眼的男人如此轻易地得逞？  
“呵。”热气扑落，Reborn咬着牙叹，“真倔。”他报复一般地动起了腰。  
“唔！”纲吉瞪大了眼。作为第一次性体验，这对他来说实在太过分了。男人坚硬的性器在他的体内有节奏地前后摩擦，浅浅抽出，用力推入，狠狠地撞在他快感的开关上——这根本不能说是纯粹的快感，也是疼痛，也是酥麻，是难以言说的体会，却又混杂成了除了用快感这个词以外难以概括的感觉。他下意识想逃，腰往后躲，却被男人的手死死扣在原地。“呜……哈……嗯嗯！哼……”他仰高了头，脖颈抬高又回落，渴水的鱼一般发出凌乱的喘息和呻吟，却又耻于难以自控的身体，咬着牙尝到了一点血味。  
Reborn又低头来吻他。“别怕，没人会听到的。”他的声音里也都是压在喉间的短促喘息，“我想听你叫，纲。喊我的名字。”  
“呜嗯！Re、Reborn……不、别……我好、好难受……”他求着饶，想让男人的动作稍微慢一点，轻一点，想让自己的身体挣脱这难言体会的束缚，却不知道这哀哀的乞求只会让床上的男人红了眼，只会为自己招来更加狂风暴雨般的进攻。  
Reborn突然从一边抓住他的领带，一下子蒙住了纲吉的眼睛。再被这双水濛濛的眼睛看着，他可能真的会把这个还稚嫩的孩子干死在床上。他确认领带绑住了对方的眼睛，他这才咬着牙粗喘着，放肆地冲刺起来。  
一下子失去了视野的纲吉却极度缺乏安全感。“哈……啊……Reborn？你干嘛……嗯嗯！别！”男人根本没有跟他说话，空气中只有那火热的鼻息和那同样火热的性器彰示着他的存在。可是，也不知道是黑暗中他的感官被放大，还是事实确实如此，他只觉得这个男人的动作更凶了。掐在腰上的手几乎让他觉得疼，而后面那不容喘息的摩擦更是让人有苦难言。他在黑暗中慌乱地伸出手去，却被一只手一下子牢牢抓住。  
还不等反应，他的另一只手也被抓住了。接着便是又硬又韧的皮带，一下子缠住了他的手腕。  
怎么这么细？Reborn一边皱着眉，一边利落地用皮带绑牢了对方的手，省得他被蒙住了眼睛还不安分，乱动着撩人。男人只觉得自己也不容易，明明忍得辛苦，却还是要想方设法不吓到对方。到了现在，甚至不得不到绑住对方的眼和手，才能压制住内心施暴的欲望。  
这个孩子太纯净了，纯净得让人想在他身上染满自己的颜色。  
他短暂地抽出，把惊慌失措的纲吉转了个身，拉高他的腰，又从后面密不透风地插了进去。这样进入得更深，也让他无法看到那张让人想要犯罪的脸。他弯下腰去，一边不厌其烦地抽插，一边将手伸到前面去抚慰对方颤动的性器。  
他恨不得咬碎这具脆弱又美好的身体的脖子，啖肉饮血，让纲吉完完全全地吞下去，却又觉得这样粗暴的进食会辜负这顿美餐。于是便只是无法抑制地从对方的后颈开始，沿着那道优美的背脊线，留下一串说是吻不如说是撕咬的红痕。  
纲吉本就全身无力，突然变换了体位，更是觉得头昏眼花。幸而，这样的姿势让他也不用再顾虑。被绑牢的手臂勉强撑在柔软的床上。他垂着头，被撞得一下一下往前，嘴里全是破碎的话语：“……呜呜……Reborn……哈啊……嗯嗯哼……”他只觉得自己被这个男人完全掌控，无论是前端还是后方，无论是情绪还是理智。一时间，他沉沦在这让人发疼的快感中，都不知道自己是谁。  
Reborn捏紧了纲吉的腰，抽动的速度也越来越快。他一边撸动着身下男孩的性器，一边咬牙切齿、锲而不舍地问：“纲，喜欢吗？”  
“不！”纲吉被撞得腿也支不住，“啊啊！Reborn，别……别！”  
“不喜欢吗？”他张口咬住了纲吉的耳朵，甚至不小心含进去几缕头发。  
纲吉腰上本就无力，这下更是忍不住不住颤抖起来。他真是被这个坏男人打败了。“喜欢……喜欢……嗯嗯，你别、别这样……”  
“那，喜欢我吗？”Reborn又从身后狠狠撞了一下。  
纲吉真是要崩溃了。“喜欢……Reborn你别……”  
男人终于露出了一点得逞的浅笑来，纲吉却看不见。“我说过，我会让你说出口的。”只是，这话语缺了点从容，多了点热切。男人终于直起腰来，尽情地在那道已经完全被他的性器开拓的窄穴中尽情地抽动起来，发红的眼凝视着自己通红的性器在那被摩擦得泛红的入口处进进出出，嘴里也忍不住发出了快意的喟叹。  
纲吉颤抖着，他的腰无意识地迎合着身后男人进攻的节奏。他太想射了，他已经被折磨得太久了。生理性的泪水浸湿了黑色的领带，他呜咽着，在身后男人给予的快感中越攀越高。“不行……不行！我不行了！Reborn……Reborn……”他无所适从地仿佛求救一般地喊着男人的名字，然后在这过度的冲刺里难以抑制地射精。浊白的液体喷涌出十几厘米，洒落在白床单上，很快凝结成了斑斑驳驳的暗点。  
Reborn的手越发用力，不让纲吉的腰就此塌下。他在纲吉的后穴中抽动着，试图延长这份高潮的快感。他的的眼睛紧紧盯着这被他撞得发红的两瓣臀，纵情想象中其中容纳了他的性器的甬道会是怎样的柔软、温热、紧致、粉嫩……在这想象的暗示下，他终于让自己尽快在身下人的后穴中射了出来。但他却没有立刻停下，而是又狠狠抽插了好几下，直到精液几乎射尽，这才在深处埋了几秒，向后缓缓抽了出来。  
在男人的性器退出的一瞬间，纲吉就彻底跌到了床上。他只觉得自己浑身都酸痛，腰和大腿更是毫无力气。他的眼睛还被蒙着，手也被绑着，却无力去解除，只是侧躺着大口呼吸，试图平复自己过于激烈的呼吸。  
Reborn将装满精液的安全套摘下，打了个结随手扔到一边，这才俯下身来，为纲吉解开皮带和领带。他的心中也有一丝愧疚。即使他忍了又忍，作为第一次，这仍然有些太激烈了。他的吻落在纲吉的侧颊，格外轻缓，格外温柔。“纲。”他轻轻揉了揉纲吉暖棕的头发。  
在光里，在泪水中，纲吉什么也看不清，男人的面庞更是模糊。可是，他却听出了对方话语中的疼惜和宠溺。他闭上眼，疲惫地睡了过去。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 没想到吧，PWP我也要写后记【  
> 第一次写这样的纯肉，对于自己是个PWP废物有了深刻的认知。看着一顿输出，其实全是废话，什么刺激的都没写出来，自闭了……希望大家能把这个练手作当作我的醒脾作文，就，基本上全程都在描写自己的醒脾（不太过激的那部分）。PWP太难写了，我暂时是不想尝试第二次了……  
> 写了很会撩的Reborn和不自觉在撩的纲吉。相信大家也看出来了，我就是那种热爱攻自知美貌还恶意乱撩情节的三俗人士。  
> 如果看完觉得还行，请大家感谢阿渊吧。不是她点梗，这辈子也别想看我这个清水写手写PWP。虽然结果惨不忍睹，总之仅供娱乐，不要较真嗯。  
> 文中的小提琴盒装汤姆枪来自微博，应该有挺多人见过的。其他种种描写都是烂大街的，总之如果有任何雷同只能说明大家是醒脾相仿的好姐妹。我写PWP真的写不出什么新意。  
> 感谢你看到这里，也感谢你包容我的不足。本PWP废物鞠躬了。
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.5.30


End file.
